


Emboscada

by Jane Star Kage (juanita_star)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Comics, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanita_star/pseuds/Jane%20Star%20Kage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Y Teddy se enfrentan a un enemigo inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emboscada

Billy vio a Teddy volar desde puerta hacia el otro lado de la habitación, incrustándose en la pared del hotel.

Su cerebro al instante le ordeno encarar a quien sea que hubiese tenido la habilidad para atacar a Teddy de esta forma, pero su instinto le hizo correr hacia el Skrull caído.

—¡Teddy! —le gritó para hacerle reaccionar, arrodillándose a su lado.

El mencionado abrió sus ojos de forma pesada al principio, pero ampliamente en los siguientes segundos, arrojándose contra Billy, tumbándolo contra el suelo de la habitación. 

Desde su posición, Billy pudo ver un rayo de luz pasar que termino de destrozar la pared, y supo que Teddy le había vuelto a salvar la vida. 

Teddy fue levantado de encima suyo, envuelto en una aura mágica, siendo lanzado por el enorme hueco que se había abierto en la pared.

Billy se enderezó, levantándose para enfrentarse a… sí mismo. La persona que los había interrumpido, golpeado a Teddy y trataba de matarlo era el mismo. Ni siquiera tenía grandes diferencias físicas que pudiera notar, era como verse en un espejo, salvo por la expresión. El otro Billy lucia bastante decidido en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que dijo su atacante para volver a lanzar rayos de energía contra el.

Pero Billy no iba a ser tomado por sorpresa dos veces. Rápidamente formo un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo capaz de soportar el ataque. O eso pensó. Pronto se vio siendo expulsado de la habitación al ser sobrepujado por la fuerza del ataque de su otra versión.

Apenas pudo sentir que caía cuando fue atrapado por Teddy, ya transformado en Hulkling, quien de inmediato voló entre los edificios aledaños, tratando de dejar atrás al inesperado enemigo del cual no tenía dudas de que los perseguiría.

 

—¿Alguna idea de porque una versión tuya está tratando de matarnos?—Hablo Teddy mientras dejaba a Billy empezar a volar por su cuenta.

 

—Eso quisiera —respondió, aun algo aturdido.

 

—Que bien, pensaba que era el único que estaba confundido. 

Y así fue como una noche romántica con su novio se convirtió en una carrera por la vida a medio vestir en la que se perseguía a sí mismo sin ninguna razón aparente. Billy estaba realmente empezando a molestarse con las líneas de tiempo.


End file.
